The inventive concepts described herein generally relate to memory devices. In particular, the inventive concepts relative to memory devices which include programmable volumes of resistance variable material such as, for example, so-call phase-change memory devices.
Certain types of non-volatile memory devices rely on programmable resistive characteristics of memory cells to store data. These types of memory devices are generally referred to herein as resistance variable memory cell devices, and example of which is the phase-change memory cell device.
A phase-change random access memory (PRAM), also known as an Ovonic Unified Memory (OUM), includes a phase-change material such as a chalcogenide alloy which is responsive to energy (e.g., thermal energy) so as to be stably transformed between crystalline and amorphous states. Such a PRAM is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,487,113 and 6,480,438.
The phase-change material of the PRAM exhibits a relatively low resistance in its crystalline state, and a relatively high resistance in its amorphous state. In conventional nomenclature, the low-resistance crystalline state is referred to as a ‘set’ state and is designated logic “0”, while the high-resistance amorphous state is referred to as a ‘reset’ state and is designated logic “1”.
The terms “crystalline” and “amorphous” are relative terms in the context of phase-change materials. That is, when a phase-change memory cell is said to be in its crystalline state, one skilled in the art will understand that the phase-change material of the cell has a more well-ordered crystalline structure when compared to its amorphous state. A phase-change memory cell in its crystalline state need not be fully crystalline, and a phase-change memory cell in its amorphous state need not be fully amorphous.
Generally, the phase-change material of a PRAM is reset to an amorphous state by joule heating of the material in excess of its melting point temperature for a relatively short period of time. On the other hand, the phase-change material is set to a crystalline state by heating the material below its melting point temperature for a longer period of time. In each case, the material is allowed to cool to its original temperature after the heat treatment. Generally, however, the cooling occurs much more rapidly when the phase-change material is reset to its amorphous state.
The speed and stability of the phase-change characteristics of the phase-change material are critical to the performance characteristics of the PRAM. As suggested above, chalcogenide alloys have been found to have suitable phase-change characteristics, and in particular, a compound including germanium (Ge), antimony (Sb) and tellurium (Te) (e.g., Ge2Sb2Te5 or GST) exhibits a stable and high speed transformation between amorphous and crystalline states.